docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day Without Cuddles!
A Day Without Cuddles! is the first segment of the fifty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on February 13, 2015 Summary Lambie's favorite holiday - International Cuddle Day - is almost ruined when she spills baking flour on herself and Doc diagnoses her with "flour-tosis," a condition that won't allow her to cuddle with anyone until she goes through the wash. Recap The day begins with Lambie doing sit-ups (or as she calls them "cuddle-ups") while Doc is getting dressed and Lambie is excited as it is "International" Cuddle Day. Then Doc, Donny and Lambie go into the kitchen and Donny helps Mr. McStuffins make the breakfast hotcakes (or "cuddle cakes") Doc's favourite. Donny accidentally spills flour on Lambie. After breakfast, Lambie sets up her "cuddle booth", Wicked King cuts in line disguised as a little girl and Chilly thinks it is International Puddle Day. Lambie is about to cuddle Stuffy but starts sneezing flour and Doc gives her a check up and diagnoses him with "flour tosis" aka being covered in flour and says that until Dad gets home and washes Lambie she can't cuddle lest the others get flour tosis too. Lambie decides that cancelling Cuddle Day is not an option so she hands duty over to Stuffy who is much too rowdy. Then they sing "What's Going on?" and Doc tells them about Lambie's flour tosis and Bronty cuddles Lambie causing him to get covered in flour but Doc dusts him off. Lambie sings I Can't Cuddle. When Mr. McStuffins comes home and washes Lambie, Doc says it is still Cuddle Day and Lambie cuddles them all. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty Songs *What's Going On? *I Can’t Cuddle Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: (to Lambie) Like the streamers? I put 'em up myself. But I think I'm missing one. Chilly: Oh, I'm being chased by a snake. A long paper snake. Hallie: Found it. Stuffy: Okay, something's going on with Lambie and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Uh... with everyone's help, please. Lambie, its international cuddle day, and you haven't given one cuddle all day. Lambie: (after Stuffy, Chilly and Sir Kirby sing "Hey What's Going On) I have Flour-tosis! Stuffy: I knew it! I have no idea what that is. Doc: It means Lambie is covered in flour, and she can't give any cuddles. Chilly: So you're telling us, no cuddles on cuddle day? Lambie: I'm afraid not. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Flour-tosis *Doc does not sing the "Hey What's Going On" song for third time. Instead, Stuffy, Chilly and Sir Kirby sang it to Lambie. *Sir Kirby's screaming sounded like Carl's from Jimmy Neutron. This is probably because he is voiced by the same actor. *The pictures of Lambie cuddling some characters from the photo album that Lambie was looking at were from "Lamb in a Jam", "You Foose, You Lose" and "Don't Knock the Noggin". *This is the first episode to air in 2015. *This is the fifteenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first fourteen were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday", "Shark-Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing" and "Hazel Has a Sleepover". *This episode was on the Cuddle Me Lambie DVD that came out on February 3 which was 10 days before the premiere on television. *International Cuddle Day is Lambie's favourite day. *This seems to be how Cuddle Day works. Things get referred to as cuddle-things, hotcakes are eaten for breakfast and Lambie works at a "cuddle booth". Cuddle Day ends when the sun goes completely down. *International Puddle Day seems to be on a rainy day. Celebrators dress in raincoats, rainhats, umbrellas and plastic boots and jump, run and splash in puddles. Gallery * A Day Without Cuddles!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Season 2